Zdravko
Zdravko is the commander of the Camiñorté, the fifty assassins created by the Eternal Shade from his own DNA. Zdravko was the first born of the fifty and is therefore the eldest and was selected to lead due to his ability to assess situations and devise hundreds of possible strategies. He is excellent at adjusting his plans on the fly and adapts very quickly to his environment. His quick thinking has saved his brothers many times over the course of their missions. In addition to his role as a Camiñorté, Zdravko is one of the six assassins in the Eternal Shade’s Cabinet of Advisors. Acting as The Voice of Logic, Zdravko offers logical, calculated, and cold opinions to the Shade. He is not afraid to sacrifice others opinions of his humanity if it means presenting the most logical and precise ideas. Appearance Zdravko is very fair skinned with a heavyset jaw and ice-cold blue eyes. He keeps his light brown hair cut very close to his head in traditional military style. Regardless of what he is doing Zdravko refuses to wear anything but armor and has had several sets of light armor custom made for him by Ridley. He usually prefers to wear the matte black sets, however for special events a dark grey and tarnished silver variant replaces his dress uniform. Personality Zdravko is a very direct and to the point individual. He knows how to be subtle if he is ever in a situation where he needs to press an unsuspecting target for information, however his preferred method of communication is direct and using very few words. He usually stands with his arms crossed and a cold calculating look on his face while surveying a situation, and mostly he will not speak until it is necessary for him to do so. He shares the views of his brethren Camiñorté in that they are the true children of the Eternal Shade and he refuses to listen to anyone but his “father”. This takes him to the point of being rude to other officers who speak to him and he will purposefully disregard commands if he feels that he can do better with his own ideas. Equipment Zdravko’s standard weapon kit includes a custom made kukri designed by him and modeled off one in the post-fall of humanity collection of the Eternal Shade. Aside from this he keep two pistols holstered at all times and has a special made collapsible long range rifle for combat which he carries in a sling on his back. Even though his standard wear is light armor, Zdravko has a special set of heavy armor for situations that call for a little more force. It comes complete hydraulics to increase his already incredible strength and a machine gun built into the right arm, which is fed bullets from a pack on his back. This armor can generate enough oxygen for Zdravko to last floating in space for two days. However, despite all of its features the heavy armor is not practical for most assassin missions and is very expensive in upkeep, so it mainly sits in his chambers collecting dust until it is called for. Hobbies Outside of combat Zdravko enjoys reading and has a particular fondness for military history. He enjoys reading up on battles and devising strategies for how to maximize the efficiency of both sides, effectively creating a chess game against himself to sharpen his mind and aide him in devising new military strategies in the future.